Programmable gain amplifiers are used in a wide range of electronic devices to dynamically amplify a received signal in response to changing operational conditions and/or changing operational needs. For example, programmable gain amplifiers are commonly used in cellular telephone devices to dynamically amplify the power of a received signal prior to demodulation and/or to dynamically amplify the power of an outgoing signal prior to transmission in order to optimize reception and transmission between multiple user equipment communicating with a base station that may interfere with each other.
Programmable gain amplifiers may be designed to support one or more gain steps that may be dynamically selected by a device controller to apply different levels of amplification to a signal. However, conventional programmable gain amplifiers within different devices, and/or programmable gain amplifiers within the same device, may provide inconsistent gain values at the respective steps and/or may provide inconsistent increments in gain at the respective steps. Such inconsistencies may be due to variations in the respective programmable gain amplifiers due to the manufacturing process and/or changes in the operating conditions of the device, such as changes in the supply voltage applied to the device and/or changes in the temperature of the device and the like.